


Kyou, The Cat.

by TheMGMouse



Series: Stories of the Twelve Members of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Kyou can’t get Tohru out of his mind . . .





	Kyou, The Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the name Kōsei, the name Kyo has different spellings.  
So confusion…  
Kyo and Kyou - I will use the second version here as that seems to be the name that is the ‘right one’ from sites I searched this on.  
And also, it makes some sense to me.  
If I find out more information that I should use Kyo, I might edit then.  
This is mainly for silly fluff.  
Enjoy ~  
Bananas~

“Just leave me alone, alright!?” Kyou yelled, before running into his room. He frowned and flopped on the bed, before opening the window and climbed out of it and onto the roof.

“I… “ Kyou bit his lip as images of Tohru flashed through his mind, he smiled, “I love- I love you… even though I can’t say it outlaid and it’s killing me!” He yelled outloud.

Yuki opened his window to hear the end of Kyou’s yelling and looked up and yelled up, “If you can’t say it outloud, say nothing, stupid cat.”

“What’d you say!?” Kyou called down, “You want to fight!?”


End file.
